fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans Culpra
Sans Culpra Description: Once upon a time, it is said that wranglers would travel to Sans Culpra to experience the serene island and to catch some of the best fish in the world. The island was situated on the largest fault line Farovia, and according to myth, experienced a 8.7 magnitude earthquake and collapsed approximately 1000 years ago. Today, wranglers with proper equipment can scuba fish and explore the mysterious underwater ruins of Sans Culpra. The Sans Culpra Quest Unlocking the secrets of scuba fishing is not as simple as travelling to a new location. Wranglers must earn the privilege of this new type of fishing by completing the Sans Culpra Quest. What to Catch Fishing at Sans Culpra without toggling into scuba mode limits wranglers in catching a selection of low-scoring fish including Minys, Cattys and Cubeys. However, if the wrangler is in Scuba mode, then a wide range of high-scoring fish are on offer. Aside from a few common (and not so common) fish from Blue Crescent, most will be new varieties of fish to wranglers. Note wranglers should not be surprised to learn that the Vampire Fish does make an appearance in Sans Culpra, but being of small build, this fish can only occupy the surface of this area and cannot be found while scuba fishing. Full descriptions of each Sans Culpra fish can be found in The Fish of Sans Culpra. What to Buy Unlike the other locations, there is no port at Sans Culpra and hence no store. Being quick to realize that Cap'n Jozek's stores do not cater for scuba fishing, Earl runs his own supply store out of his house in WaterPort which includes specialised scuba diving gear in it's stock including underwater Spear Guns, authentic Scuba Diving certificates and refills for Diving tanks. Note that Earl also sells other resources from his house such as the Rocket Booster upgrade for the Mini Cruiser (and its very expensive fuel) and a GPS for unlocking distant locations. How to Play Wranglers need to be appropriately equipped in order to scuba fish. Keep an eye on your oxygen tank levels. If you try to dive with no oxygen left in your tank, you will have to be rescued, which will come at a cost. The percentage of your oxygen tank remaining is shown in the top bar. Clicking on that number will show you how many trips that equates to. In addition, note that although the Mini-Cruiser is required in order to travel to Sans Culpra, diving at Sans Culpra does not use fuel unlike fishing at other locations. Without the Scuba Fishing License, it is only possible to legally dive 15 times per Farovian day. Be warned, the Farovian Coast Guard are on the lookout for illegal diving activity and they may appear should you dive more than this daily limit. Crew Trips and deckhand checks are disabled if you are scuba fishing without the Scuba Fishing License. Since each user is legally allowed to scuba cast 15 times a day, crew fishing would result in wranglers going on additional trips, which could result in unwanted penalties. Crew fishing is enabled once you receive your scuba license because you are then free from diving limits. You will only take friends who also have their scuba license. In addition, you will only go on lucrative scuba Night Fishing trips once you have the license. If you are part of a Night Fishing trip that leaves from Sans Culpra and you don't have the license then you will be restricted to surface fishing. Toggling into diving mode Even if you have the requisite equipment, you will only go surface fishing in Sans Culpra until you toggle into diving mode and activate your Spear Gun. Clicking on the Fish part of the Fish Now link, will change to Scuba Fish Now and enable diving mode. Likewise, clicking on the Scuba Dive text will toggle back to surface fishing mode. Alternatively, activating your Spear Gun will also toggle into Scuba Diving mode once you are at Sans Culpra. Likewise, activating any other pole at Sans Culpra will also toggle to surface fishing mode. Note that it is possible to activate Scuba mode while traveling to Sans Culpra. Doing it as soon as you initiate travel to this location will ensure that any Crew Trips that happen as soon as you arrive and hence avoid the low scoring surface fish (which more often than not will yield less gold per catch than the cost of a piece of Fish Guts chum!). What Chum As some of the fish that inhabit the depths of Sans Culpra also reside at Blue Crescent, it is no surprise that Fish Guts Chum works well here. Loaf Chum is another chum that works well here (as it does everywhere), especially if you happen to run out of Fish Guts and do not fancy a trip back to Blue Crescent to stock up on more. Maximising Crew trips To overcome the lack of Crew Trips while you don't have the Scuba Fishing License, many wranglers 'pop' over to the nearby Blue Crescent or Magma Reef fishing locations every 30 minutes to ensure they get a Crew Trip in before heading back to Sans Culpra within the 15 minute window (which also has the added benefit of leveling up your Mini Cruiser in doing so). License vs Upgrade The Scuba Fishing License comes in at a whopping 450,000 gold pieces and as such many wranglers are tempted to opt for the cheaper Pneumatic Spear first. There was a certain logic to this - if your crew had not reached Sans Culpra yet meaning you were not missing out on Crew Trips there and your Night Fishing team were still fishing from a different location and you only fish 15 trips a day anyway, then you wouldn't be maximising the benefits of the license. However, since the rules around Crew Trips changed (as of April 16th 2009) and you are not restricted to crew trips from crew members in the same location as yourself, then it is a no-brainer that the License should be the first and foremost purchase to make so as you can start to receive crew trips from your crew members even though they may not have reached Sans Culpra yet. In addition to the benefits as stated, the license also unlocks additional fish to catch - see the Pole/Skill matrix for more details. When to upgrade The Pneumatic Spear can be purchased once the standard Spear Gun has reached a level of 10. A level 10 Spear Gun is converted to a level 5 Pneumatic. If the Spear Gun has been leveled beyond level 10 at the time of the upgrade, the additional levels will be pro-rated to their equivalent on the Pneumatic (each pole levels at different rates, so an additional 5 levels on a Spear Gun does not equal 5 levels on a Pneumatic - for more information on the leveling rate of the two poles, see Pole Leveling). The upgrade converts the casts that were made on the Spear Gun beyond reaching level 10 into what that number of casts equals on the Pneumatic. This equates to a rate of approximately 3 Spear Gun levels to 1 Pneumatic Spear Gun level. As the upgrade process is based on the number of casts made, there is no difference to the total number of casts needed to max out your pole if the upgrade is purchased sooner vs. later. There are other factors that may influence that decision however. High level poles have a better catch rate than low level poles. As such, going from a level 10 to a level 5 - albeit on a stronger pole - will therefore revert back to a pole that will miss a fair proportion of casts until it reaches a sufficiently high level. Whilst poles still level whether a fish is caught or not, it can be disheartening to frequently miss - especially while the Pneumatic levels at a very slow rate (80 casts per level). This point is negated of course if Red Love Chum is used. In addition, the Pneumatic unlocks new fish and two in particular are the Sting Ray Fish (at level 12) and the Peccant Fish (at level 18). The equivalent Spear Gun levels to level 12 and 18 are levels 31 and 50 respectively. Upgrading the Spear Gun before these levels will allow those fish to steal your chum but your pole will not be leveled high enough to catch them, thereby exacerbating the argument above. Again, the use of Red Love Chum diminishes this point somewhat as one of the benefits is to increase the pole by two levels, thus allowing these fish to be caught at Pneumatic levels 10 and 16 respectively. On the other hand, the Prodigious tournament utilizes the Pneumatic Spear Upgrade as one of its tournament poles. The Spear Gun is not allowed as a replacement, so if you wish to participate in the tournament in those days, it will be necessary to upgrade the pole once you enroll in the Prodigious class of a tournament. Arguably the extra 15 casts every tournament day should help to mitigate an upgrade earlier than planned. Category:Sans Culpra